Lover's Talk
by Fran-XII
Summary: This is a little Balthier X Fran oneshot about how they are in love but can never truly be together because of their duty to the princess. I may continue it if I get enough R&R's. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Final Fanatasy Franchise, it is udner the proud ownership of Square Enix.

Author's note: Well, this was a silly little one shot I wrote in between exams. Basically, Fran and Balthier have an active romance, but they can't ever truly get to be together until Ashe goes and finally breaks the stupid bloody stone that she's taking eighty years to get rid of. IT'S A STONE. Please Read and Review. If you so wish, I shall continue it, and there might actually be sex in it. Who knows. In fact is it about one hundred percent likely that will be sex in it if I continue it, because sex scenes are fun to write. Awkward, but fun.

The sun hung low in a watercolour sky, wreathed in streaks of blush, lemon, vermilion... every colour one could dream of. It made even the stoic Fran catch her breath as she gazed at it, standing tall and aloof on the sand dune, outlined in gold, shadow stretching dark behind her. Balthier quirked a half smile as he watched her, eyes trained on her singularly perfect form. She turned, and the soft desert wind fanned her hair out around her, like foam from a waterfall. His breath caught in his throat, as she strode down the sand dune to their small camp, poetry in motion, every step so strong and decisive, yet tread with such beautiful, delicate feet.

"Fran..."he murmured, as she stopped before him, eyeing him with something like amusement.

"Balthier."she replied, straight and to the point, as always.

"Fran..."

"Balthier."

They stood in silence for some time, Fran's eyes inscrutable, crimson, the colour of the sky behind her. Balthier always loved how she looked, but especially at sunset, where everything was gilded golden, and she fitted in snugly with the image, like a sun goddess. He reached out tentatively and took her hand in his, her dark skin perfectly complementing his own pallor, her long white claws perfect, as always, never chipped or broken. She lifted her other hand and stroked his cheek, her eyes soft, almost sad. He pulled her into a warm embrace.

"We can never be together."she whispered to him, and if he didn't know better, he would've suspected Fran was crying.

"No, we can't but we can still pretend."he replied softly. They couldn't be together because they were already sworn to their adventure, to the princess's cause. They couldn't just announce one day that they were more than just partners in the pirating sense.

"Yes, but it will never be the same."she answered sorrowfully, her lips brushing against his neck. He stroked her hair, marvelling at how silky and perfect it was.

"No, but there is no rule that says we have to stay with Ashe and the rest after she has completed her journey. And anyway, the Leading Man cannot be without his beautiful woman by his side."he said, a half smile in his voice. It was an awkward position to hold, Fran being so much taller than him, but they managed. They somehow fit into each other, like they were crafted to be together. For a moment, their lips met, but all to soon it was broken off, when Vaan came striding over the sand dune yelling about how Penelo had been bitten by something and needed Fran's magic. They broke apart their passionate embrace suddenly, and Balthier stood there awkwardly, not sure what was to come next. Fran, as usual, had easily slipped back into her usual demeanor. She was worried. Had Vann seen them? He looked at them.

"You guys alright?"he asked, puzzled.

"Fine, fine!"Balthier was quick to reply. Fran merely smiled, and walked over the sand dune to tend to Penelo.

"You guys really need to stop doing that. I don't think Ashe would approve."stated Vaan, assuming a pompous tone. So he had seen them. He wondered how much of their... antics he had seen. He certainly hoped he hadn't seen the full extent of their passion. He would never be able to look the boy in the eye again. Vaan ran after Fran to see how Penelo was doing, and Balthier stood, still embarrassed, trying to think up excuses, and deciding it was futile. Vaan was old enough to know what was going on.

But for some reason, he had the creeping suspicion Fran knew more about Vaan's involvement than she was letting on.

A/N: By the way, the bit at the end is left up to your imagination, but it is NOT Fran Vaan pairing. It basically means that Fran kind of knew he had seen all thier antics.


	2. A Night On The Sands And A Lizard

He could feel nothing but for a pulse beneath his fingers, a steady, rhythmic motion, the beat of life.

Her heart.

Her skin was hot against his cold hands, and when he touched her, she shivered, but remained sleeping. He pulled her close. Who knew desert nights got so cold? She turned over in her sleep.

"Balthier..."she murmured.

"Fran?"he replied, only to find she was talking in her dreams. He smiled. She was dreaming about him. The prussian velvet of the night sky, studded with diamonds arced above them, the moon hung on a gossamer thread. He ran his fingers through her platinum locks, marvelling at the silkiness of her hair. It fell through his fingers and onto the sand, where it seemed to glow bright white against the yellow ochre. Fran was taller than him, but at that moment she was positioned in such a way that her head was level with his chest, her cheek pressed against his skin. Her long eyelashes made shadows on her face as they flickered, curling gently on her cheeks when they were still. Her long ears brushed his chin. He pulled their blanket about them tighter. It was unbelievably cold for a night preceding a day of flame. Vaan and Penelo had wanted to sleep under the stars like "real sky pirates", and everyone went along with them, even the princess, who slept not to far off. Even Basch was asleep. Vaan and Penelo had fallen asleep immediately. Only Balthier remained waking, enjoying the unity between himself and his partner, as they lay together. They did not have to indulge in actions of carnality to enjoy each other. One touch was enough. Just being near each other was enough. Balthier sometimes wished for a little more. Fran, however, was happy with just his words. As they had sworn to help Princess Ashe, they had both decided at the start of the journey that they would not hinder the progress of the group by becoming a couple. It was better for them just to be friends as the others were. It irked Balthier that he could not relieve the "tension", but he had to put up with it.

And Fran could be vicious when he pestered her.

No, it would seem he would have to make to with hurried kisses and clumsy embraces.

It was enough o make him pity the kiltias.

He couldn't cope with celibacy. No way.

Even thinking about it made him feel ill.

He played with a stray lock of Fran's hair. Her eyelashes flickered. She opened her eyes, and dark met crimson as they gazed at each other.

"Go to sleep."she commanded, before turning her back on him in a decidedly rude fashion.

"Your wish is my command, oh great one."he replied mockingly, rolling his eyes.

He found himself on the sand with no blankets and an odd looking lizard as a bedfellow.

He tried to make the best of it.

The next day, everyone awoke bright and refreshed.

Fran did not, it seemed, harbour any guilt over the happenings of the previous night.

Balthier was not impressed.

The lizard that had been his only company for the evening had taken to following him.

It was about as large as an Estersand wolf, and infinitely more vicious. It has shared his bath, breakfast and bed.

It was orange.

Fran found it immensely amusing, but of course, she never revealed her amusement. If Balthier was so desperate for carnal relations that he had to seek out a lizard, then she had to do something about it.


End file.
